johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Summary The video game character that turned the small industry in the 1980's into an empire and the most memorable video game charatcer that has earned him the titles such as "Mr. Nintendo" and "Mickey Mouse of Video Games". Mario has seen and done most when it comes to video games. His deeds also landed him not just on the video screen, but the TV screen and the Silver screen. Mario is still going on strong as he's still in video game type conversations Mario's Qualities Hat Mario's hat is one of the most memorable qualities that Mario has. It's not just a hat, Mario's hat is made of a special cloth that provides Mario with extra padding when Mario jumps to break sand blocks and/or magic blocks to earn himself coins, Super Mushrooms, Fire Flowers and the like. Moustache Mario just wouldn't be Mario without his moustache. Supposedly to be of a decendant similar to Italian in the real world, his moustache is what adds to his popularity if it doesn't add to his abilities in his games. Though, Mario doesn't groom his moustache and gives it a lot of punishment, but it still looks good. Shoes Mario has an impressive jump and lands on Bowser Koopa's cronies and even playing basketball(E.G. Goombas, Koopa Troopas, etc.), but Mario doesn't need sneakers for extra padding as his shoes provide more protection than any sneaker would provide. Mario's Timeline High Point: Super Mario Bros. (NES, 1985) Mario's second adventure with his brother Luigi, he defeats Bowser Koopa and rescues Princess Peach. High Point: Super Mario Bros. 2 (NES, 1987) Mario had a dream that he and his friends saved a land called "Sub-Con" by defeating the evil king Wart by using vegtables. High Point: Super Mario Bros. 3 (NES, 1991) Mario and his brother Luigi fight against Bowser once again and this time they went up against 7 of his 8 kids (excluding Bowser Jr.). This could be regarded as Mario's most famous adventure. High Point: Super Mario World (SNES, 1992) Mario and Luigi venture through Dinosaur Land to rescue Princess Peach again. This time they had help from a fellow dinosaur Yoshi. Low Point: Mario is Missing (PC, SNES 1993) Mario gets captured by his nemesis Bowser Koopa, leaving Luigi to find him. Though, Luigi didn't like running all over the world as it was found to be boring for him. High Point: Super Mario 64 (N64, 1996) Mario was invited to Peach's castle, but he realized that Bowser is at it again and has done something with the power stars. Mario recovers them and defeats Bowser...again. Low Point: Luigi's Mansion (Gamecube, 2001) As Mario's brother Luigi wins a masnsion in a contest he didn't even enter, Mario was nowhere to be found. As Luigi discovers tha Mario is in the mansion. But, Mario wasn't happy to discover that his brother is afraid of ghosts. High Point: Super Mario Sunshine (Gamecube, 2002) Mario went on vacation with Princess Peach, but was accused of intoxicating Isle Delfino with goop, when Mario was busy cleaning up the island he discovered that it was Bowser Jr. (disguised is Shadow Mario) and none other than Bowser Koopa himself. High Point: Super Mario Galaxy (Wii, 2007) When Mario was about to celebrate the cosmos at Peach's castle, Bowser (AGAIN) kidnaps Peach and sends him to the cosmos. Mario now has to aid Rosalina and her race of Lumas to find the Power Stars. Of course, mario defeats Bowser (again) and rescues the Princess (Again. I know, it's getting old). Johnny's Favorite Mario Games * Super Mario Bros. * Super Mario Bros. 2 (US Version) * Super Mario Land * Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Mario World * Super Mario Kart * Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Super Mario 64 * Super Mario Sunshine * Mario Kart 64 * Mario Kart: Super Circuit * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Mario Kart: DS * Mario Kart: Wii * New Super Mario Bros * New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Super Mario Galaxy * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Mario Fun Facts * Mario was originally going to be named Mr. Video, then Shigeru miyamoto decided on Jumpman for the original Donkey Kong arcade game. It wasn't until Nintendo opened in the United States and to honor the first Landlord: Mario Segalli is when he was named Mario. * In the original Donkey Kong games, Mario's appearence was that of a carpenter. With the release of the NES and Super Mario Bros. however his appearence was changed to a plumber to reflect the landlord: Mario Segalli's interst for indoor plumbing. * For the American release of the game in the 1980's, Mario and his brother Luigi's origins were that they were from Brooklyn, New York and are of Italian decent and had a huge fetish for Italian food (E.G. Pizza, all kinds of pasta, Meetball Hoagies).